1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to rack-mounted systems. Specifically, the invention relates to systems and methods for automatically securing a rackmount chassis to a rackmount rail.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronics racks are commonly used to house sophisticated electronic equipment, such as telecommunications equipment and computer systems. An electronic rack provides a highly modular mounting system that may be customized to accommodate any particular need or electronic component while maintaining electronic equipment in an efficient and orderly manner. An electronics rack thus optimizes electronic equipment storage, maximizing computing power relative to required storage space.
Electronic components are typically housed in a chassis standardized to fit an electronics rack. The chassis may be set on stationary rails within the rack or on slides attached to the rack, and secured by bolts driven through its front panel into vertical rack mounting strips. While this method of attachment may prevent the chassis from sliding off the rails, rotational vibration from system operation may cause vibration frequencies capable of damaging sensitive electronic components.
Tie-down methods exist to further secure the chassis and prevent damage to sensitive electronic components. Screws, for example, may be driven through the chassis and into the rear of the rack's mounting rails. Manually installing such screws, however, is a tedious task that often results in screws being dropped and lost into the rear of the rack. Screw installation is also inefficient as it requires an extra step at install time, as well as an extra tool—a screwdriver. Indeed, a screw used for rear tie-down must recess out of the way so that nearby components can be easily removed and/or installed for service or upgrade. A flat head screw, and a screwdriver for installation and removal, is thus required. The difficulty and inconvenience of the added tools and time necessary to install rear tie-down screws often hinders their use and effectiveness.
While tool-less fasteners are available to facilitate rear tie-down methods, such fasteners tend to obstruct access to internal components. Accordingly, the fasteners must be removed before certain components may be serviced, and replaced following servicing. This both complicates the servicing process and increases the likelihood that the rear tie-down step may be inadvertently overlooked following servicing, rendering internal components vulnerable to damage from vibration frequencies.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus and method to automatically secure a rackmount chassis to a rackmount rail while avoiding obstruction of internal chassis components. Beneficially, such an apparatus and method would promote efficient chassis and chassis component installation, facilitate quick and easy component servicing and upgrades, and reliably secure the chassis to the rail. Such an apparatus and method are disclosed and claimed herein.